Allosaurus
Allosaurus is a large allosaurid theropod from the Late Jurassic of North America. In Real Life Allosaurus ''was one of two apex predators of the Morrison Formation, the other being ''Torvosaurus. It could run at anywhere between 30 to 55 kilometers per hour, and likely preyed on ornithopods, stegosaurs and other allosaurs. It is likely that Allosaurus itself was prey, as well; bite marks from other theropods, likely either'' Ceratosaurus'' or Torvosaurus, have been found on an Allosaurus pubic foot. Allosaurus lived in a semiarid habitat that was dominated by large forests and open floodplains; an environment that was harsh and low on food. One notable bonebed, the Cleveland-Lloyd Dinosaur Quarry, is one of the most profitable sites to find Allosaurus ''remains; around 67% of all remains at the quarry are of allosaurs of various ages. ''Allosaurus' jaws had the widest gape of any known theropod, being capable of opening them to a 79 degree angle. It also had considerable control over it's neck and head, and could move the head quite rapidly. This is consistent with a feeding method similar to modern falcons, which pull back and up to remove flesh from a carcass. Allo had teeth with sharp edges, like those of a saw blade. Perfect for cutting meat. But the allo bit weakly because of his little jaw, less biting power than a lion. Here is one documentation excerpt: "Allosaurus - Planet Dinosaur - BBC" The brain of Allosaurus ''was similar to that of a modern crocodile, which has implications about ''Allosaurus biology; the skull was held nearly horizontally, and it likely had an easy time hearing low-frequency sounds, although more subtle sounds were difficult for Allosaurus to hear. While the largest specimens are 9.7 meters (32 feet) in length, most Allosaurus ''specimens measure about 8.5 meters (28 feet) long. ''Allosaurus was around 1,500 kilograms (3,300 lbs) on average, although large specimens may have weighed up to 2,500 kilograms (5,500 lbs). In The Isle It is slightly larger and stronger than the ''Carnotaurus'' but slower, however it is still faster than the ''Tyrannosaurus'' and other apex predators. The Allosaurus is a reasonable mid-ground predator, although not always agile enough to catch up with swift prey. Its worst match-up is the Acrocanthosaurus, as the latter is much stronger than the Allosaurus and can easily catch up with it using ambush speed. The Allosaurus is notable for its bleed damage. The best way to hunt prey is to take a quick bite of it and then run. Repeat this and the victim should die of blood loss. Larger prey are not ideal unless a pack is present. General overview: Pros: * Perfect all-rounder. All Stats are decent. * High Bleed Damage and heal. * Relative short grow time. * Thanks to your minor Hunger ( when you are full grown ) you do not have to risk so much and you can chill. * Good turning radius. Cons: * Needs a pack to take down large prey. * Can only catch up on some quick dinosaurs through an ambush. Trivia * The very old "Mudflat" skin is identical to that of the coloration of Allosaurus in The Ballad of Big Al. Gallery Allosaurus 1.png|''Allosaurus'' model 20160919185037_1.jpg|''Allosaurus'' at sunset Juvi Allosaurus 5.png|Juvenile Allosaurus Allosaurus_Dossier_The_Isle (1).jpg allosaurus_fragilis___the_isle_by_littlebaardo-dcd5jhi.jpg|New Allosaurus model For a more complete gallery, visit Allosaurus/gallery Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivore Category:Allosauridae Category:Bleeders Category:Large Category:Mesopredator Category:Jurassic